


horns (like the devil)

by momobamiyuki



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, a look on a darker josie, do enjoy it, inspired by the song with the same title as this, no penelope does NOT get hurt by josie, so u can read in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobamiyuki/pseuds/momobamiyuki
Summary: She got horns like a devilPointed at me and there's nowhere to runFrom the fire she breathesaka: Josie goes dark in a way which suits her: in secret.





	horns (like the devil)

**Author's Note:**

> gays and posies and josie fans im back with this shortie here! inspired by the song horns by bryce fox i had to write this! its more of a visual idea but i had to write it aka why its so short! i really hope u enjoy it and do tell me what u think on the comments!

_ She got horns like a devil  
_

_ Pointed at me and there's nowhere to run  
_

_ From the fire she breathes _

\---

Josie lays in the middle of her bed, looking up at her ceiling with a smile as she answers her phone.

“Pen, hey! How are you?”

Josie rolls her eyes as she moves in bed, gets comfortable from the many pillows, silences the grunts with a move of her raised hand.

“Are you okay? I heard some grunts over there,” says Penelope, ever the concerned ex-girlfriend-turned-friend. 

Josie is touched, her smile widening as she shakes her head. “Just me getting comfortable. Nothing happening.”

Penelope hums. “I was thinking of going out for dinner. Are you up for some salad?”

She is considerate, treating Josie with a combination of softness and edge that only she could possess. Josie feels her heart warm, but a noise distracts her. She looks at the corner of her room, annoyed at being interrupted.

“Sure, why not? Wanna come pick me up?”

Penelope chuckles. “Always ready to play your Uber. See you at 7?”

Josie rolls her neck, placing her hand on the bed and watching it glow red. She is glad she put the phone on speaker.

“7 it is. Bye, Pen,” says Josie softly, imagining the smile on Penelope’s face in those moments.

The line goes dead and Josie turns. She looks at the man in the corner, pinned on the wall and choking, Josie’s magic still holding him up.

She’s almost bored as she tightens the hold on his neck, watching with dark brown eyes as he struggles to remove the grip that wasn’t even really there.

“Any more information you want to share? Any last words?”

The man can’t seem to speak and Josie rolls her eyes. She twists her wrist and the snap of his neck resonates around the room. His body falls heavily on the floor and Josie looks at it in annoyance, almost bothered.

“Another one.  _ Incendia.” _

A fire starts at the body, burning it slowly. Josie stares at the flames, smiling in enjoyment at the show as she lays back on her back.

Another source of information for the Merge gone. She was starting to get bored of this, torturing until she had to burn their dead bodies.

“I guess I have to take out the vacuum together with my clothes.”

Josie gets up slowly, muttering another spell and the fire burns slowly, without touching anything else in the room.

She smiles again as she stares at the body, raising her phone on her ear.

“Lizzie, I might have to call twin’s emergency. I have a date with Penelope and nothing to wear.”

Lizzie laughs from the other side of the phone, in the shadows of what happens in front of Josie. “Give me thirty minutes so I can come and help you charm Satan herself.”

And as the fire continues burning, Josie has never felt better. Perhaps the book she had stolen from Vordemus before killing him actually had some good spells.

She grins, innocent and full of light. “Thanks! See you later then.”

\--

_ She got two little horns  
_

_ And they get me a little bit _

**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
